


The Seduction

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-17
Updated: 2004-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe wonders if Pete knows why Clark ran away. Spoilers for Exodus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle/gifts).



Pete and Chloe were in Chloe's kitchen mixing snacks for the movie they'd rented.

"I feel funny doing this without Clark here," Pete said handing the bowl of salsa he'd just poured to Chloe.

"Yeah, well, we don't know where Clark is," Chloe said stirring in chunks of Velveeta before popping the mixture into the microwave.

"You seem a little… nonchalant about Clark's disappearance," Pete accused as he opened a bag of tortilla chips and stuffed some in his mouth.

Chloe spun around. "Of course I care that Clark is missing. But we've flyered, we've called the police. People are looking for him. I can't think about him all the time. Sometimes I need a distraction from the fact that one of my best friends ran away." The microwave beeped.

"Where's Lana?" Pete asked cramming some more chips in his mouth as Chloe took the dip and put it on a tray.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Trying to see if she can get Clark's face printed on a milk carton." She tore the bag of chips from Pete's hands and poured some into a bowl. "The thing is, Clark disappears a lot." She licked some salt off her finger. And out of the corner of her eye caught Pete watching the motion. She smirked to herself forming a plan. "If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be found." Chloe shrugged for Pete's benefit and put the bowl on the tray. "You know that. Clark will come home when he's ready."

"I hope he comes home soon," Pete said. "I'll bring the tray into the living room," he added, picking it up and walking out of the kitchen.

Chloe's expression twisted to a grin at Pete's back. "By the way," she sang after him reaching up to twirl her hair. "I know you know why Clark left."

Pete stopped short and almost dropped the tray. "I don't know anything," he said.

"Right," Chloe said coming up behind him. "Like you don't know that my ring is missing," she said softly breath brushing across his ear. "That Clark took it," she added circling him predatorily.

Pete gulped.

Chloe brought up her hand and stroked her fingers across his clothed stomach absently. "But what I want to know," she added, "Is why Clark would want to take my ring?" She pulled her face into a thoughtful expression. "What would Clark want with a meteor rock ring?" Chloe returned her focus to Pete's face, his eyes and then let her gaze slide down to his mouth. Holding her lips just centimeter's from his, she felt his panting breaths caress her lips. "I know you know," she said dragging her eyes back up to his.

Pete stood shocked stiff and obviously excited.

Chloe took the tray from Pete's clenched hands. "I'll bring this into the living room for you," she smirked, looking at him through her lashes.

"I-- I- ya… I. Um." Pete crossed his hands over his crotch. "I don't--" he swallowed heavily. "I don't know anything."

"I know, Pete," Chloe said her eyes dancing as she bounced back over to him. She leaned in towards his mouth again and looked up at him innocently. "But." Chloe drew her finger across her bottom lip and let her tongue flick once across the tip. "It's awfully fun to see you squirm."

"I. Guh," Pete said.

"You can start the movie." Chloe smiled as she slid her hand over his stomach again. "I have to make a quick phone call." She pulled back and looked at him, hoping her eyes promised more to come.

Chloe turned to watch Pete as he moved slowly and confusedly into the living room. She grinned as she picked up her phone and dialed.

"Luthor," came a flat voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello," Chloe purred.

"Chloe," Lionel greeted, a smile slithering into his tone. "Having fun with the Ross boy tonight?"

Chloe craned her neck towards the living room. The movie was on, but Pete was staring blankly at a wall, his hard-on evident. She grinned. "He's about to break. I'll have more information for you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> for Reetchick who asked for Chlionel and Velveeta. Weird girl.


End file.
